


En un battement de cœur...

by FanWarriors_19



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Imperial Cadets, Inspired by Short Film, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: OS. - Bien trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments à Thrawn, Eli se cachait et repoussait le moment ultime d'une rencontre en face à face, du moins le temps qu'il le put... parce qu'un étrange visiteur finit par s'en charger pour lui, à sa manière.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto
Series: One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014255
Kudos: 1





	En un battement de cœur...

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**En un battement de cœur…**

Eli passa les grilles de l'Académie, empressé. Ses yeux cherchaient une cachette, et vite !

Là ! Un buisson ! Il s'y précipita comme s'il avait la Mort aux trousses... juste au moment où Thrawn entrait lui-même dans la vaste cour boisée, un datapad à la main et le regard fixé sur son contenu numérique.

Eli soupira de soulagement alors que Thrawn passait derrière lui, de l'autre côté du buisson, sans se rendre compte de sa présence. Le jeune Cadet profita de la végétation pour suivre le déplacement de Thrawn sans se montrer.

Il grimpa sur un arbre, et se cacha à moitié derrière celui-ci, ne faisant dépasser que le haut de sa tête. En contrebas, Thrawn lisait toujours en avançant vers le bâtiment principal de l'Académie, jouant nonchalamment avec un fruit à la peau rouge dans sa main libre.

Le beau Thrawn... Eli se releva légèrement pour le regarder passer devant son arbre, un petit sourire satisfait, béat, sur ses lèvres. Thrawn ne prêtait toujours pas attention au monde extérieur. Eli eut une moue envieuse devant cet homme extraordinaire...

Il se redressa encore plus sur sa branche – et sa tête heurta bruyamment la branche du dessus. Thrawn se retourna en direction de l'origine du bruit qui venait troubler sa concentration, l'air surpris et curieux, ses yeux rouges luminescents plissés. Eli se cacha très rapidement derrière l'arbre, le cœur battant à la chamade – il avait eu peur d'être découvert.

Il lui semblait encore que son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite, et qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Eli craignit que le bruit alerte le Chiss en contrebas, et il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour étouffer le son qui paraissait assourdissant à ses propres oreilles.

Thrawn n'ayant pas découvert la source du craquement qui l'avait fait se retourner, il poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Et les peurs d'Eli se concrétisèrent. Un Cœur rose vif sortit soudain de sa poitrine, s'envolant et le forçant à quitter sa cachette. Le Cœur s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire et deux yeux l'humanisant. Il pointait Thrawn du doigt avec un regard encourageant pour Eli.

Quant à Eli, il était choqué. Et apeuré également, par cette drôle de situation – et si elle échappait à son contrôle ? Le Cœur vint l'attraper par le doigt, et commença une lutte entre eux deux, le Cœur souhaitant l'emmener à Thrawn alors qu'Eli refusait.

Le Chiss n'était pas très loin d'eux. S'il tournait la tête, il assisterait à ce drôle de spectacle...

Le Cœur tira tellement fort que l'index d'Eli glissa de sa poigne. L'humain tomba à la renverse, tandis que son assaillant filait vers Thrawn à toute allure. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son datapad.

Le Cœur, dans son élan fou, vint prendre la place du fruit rouge dans la main bleue du Chiss. Qui ne remarqua rien, et continua son mouvement de jeu inconscient, automatique.

Eli paniqua et descendit de l'arbre en vitesse, si bien qu'il tomba au sol. Il se releva à toute allure et courut discrètement jusqu'au Cœur que Thrawn tenait en main.  _ Son propre Cœur _ , apparemment – et il jouait avec cette figure allégorique sans en avoir conscience.

Eli tendit la main pour le récupérer. Simultanément, Thrawn approcha ce qu'il croyait encore être un fruit, de sa bouche, pour le croquer. La main d'Eli s'écrasa sur la sienne et, finalement, Thrawn se retourna vers lui. Pendant un court laps de temps, leurs mains se joignirent.

Embarrassé, Eli récupéra son Cœur et s'enfuit, osant à peine croiser le regard rouge surpris de Thrawn. Il faisait belle figure, avec ses joues cramoisies et les feuilles qu'il sentait piquées dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille...

Il battit en retraite en toute hâte... dans une poubelle. Encore un point pour la honte.

Il entendit les bavardages d'autres camarades, ainsi que la sonnerie qui retentit. Ce qu'Eli ne put pas voir, par contre, ce fut l'expression de Thrawn. Avant de se retourner en direction du bâtiment, l'alien avait lancé plusieurs regards interrogateurs en direction de la nouvelle cachette d'Eli. Le Chiss était...  _ sainement curieux _ de cette situation rocambolesque.

Eli finit par mettre le nez hors de sa poubelle, et le Cœur agrippa de nouveau son index pour l'emmener de force à la poursuite de Thrawn. L'humain résista, résista... leur cible se rapprochait dangereusement... et il parvint à faire dévier le Cœur de sa trajectoire.

Du moins pour un temps. Rapidement, le Cœur rose au sourire béat et aux yeux pleins d'étoiles, reprit le contrôle. Ils foncèrent tout deux vers Thrawn à toute vitesse... Eli ferma les yeux avant l'impact inévitable... Il trébucha et cela déstabilisa le Cœur.

Thrawn entra dans le bâtiment, mais le Cœur d'Eli reprit sa course frénétique... seul. Il passa la porte au moment où celle-ci se refermait sur Thrawn.

Eli paniqua de nouveau et se releva. Il monta la volée de marches quatre à quatre, en manquant de tomber dans sa course. Il ouvrit la porte, entra précipitamment... et se figea.

Au beau milieu du hall – bondé d'autres Cadets –, Thrawn était étalé au sol, son datapad à côté de lui, et le Cœur d'Eli pressé contre sa joue bleue, décidé à lui faire des papouilles. Le Chiss regardait la situation avec intérêt.

Eli accourut, tenta d'attraper son Cœur. Celui-ci esquiva, mais le Cadet ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre... et attrapa finalement l'un de ses petits bras. Le Cœur ne jeta pas l'éponge, un air attristé dans ses yeux... et se raccrocha de l'autre côté à l'index de Thrawn.

La scène se figea, et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, pour la première fois, franchement dans les yeux. Eli détourna rapidement le regard, embarrassé, honteux. Les autres élèves se rapprochèrent, et l'humain les entendit murmurer dans son dos.

\- Je savais qu'ils étaient gays... Quelle horreur, un humain avec un alien... Aucune fierté... Tapettes... Méritent pas d'être à l'Académie...

Eli tira sur le Cœur, qui s'accrocha d'autant plus fort à Thrawn... et il se brisa. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Eli s'enfuit à l'extérieur, une moitié dans sa main.

Thrawn conserva l'autre, et il baissa un regard étrange sur ce morceau désormais inanimé qui reposait dans ses mains. Un regard curieux, intéressé, et en même temps, profondément attristé.

Les portes se refermèrent... Le Chiss n'eut que le temps de jeter un bref regard à travers l'interstice diminuant...

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eli était de retour dans le parc, caché derrière un arbre et des bosquets. Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, ses joues étaient rouges, et il avait pleuré.

Dans ses mains, l'autre moitié de ce Cœur brisé. Le sien. Il le fixa avec tristesse, et retint un sanglot alors qu'il le remit à l'abri entre ses paumes.

Il releva la tête, les yeux perdus dans le ciel... Il ne vit ni n'entendit Thrawn arriver, cherchant après lui et passant la tête au-dessus des buissons.

Le Chiss vint vers lui, et s'accroupit face à lui. Eli tourna la tête avec embarras et essuya ses larmes sur son épaule. Thrawn tendit une main bleue vers les siennes, qui tenaient toujours fermement sa moitié de cœur.

Eli eut un mouvement de recul. Thrawn se stoppa. Le jeune Cadet leva un regard fuyant vers le Chiss.

\- Tout va bien..., murmura celui-ci.

Timidement, Eli lui tendit ses mains. Thrawn les attrapa et, de son autre main, amena sa propre moitié brisée vers celle que lui montrait Eli. Il les assembla, et le Cœur reconstitué reprit doucement vie alors que les mains de l'alien se pressaient gentiment contre celles d'Eli.

Alors que le Cœur reprenait son envol, joyeux à nouveau, Thrawn vint s'asseoir à côté de son camarade, s'appuyant lui aussi contre le tronc d'arbre. Son regard rouge se voulait rassurant... et il détendit enfin Eli, qui vint se blottir près de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n'avez pas saisi la référence à travers le titre, sachez que cet OS Thrawn x Eli (univers légèrement alternatif) est entièrement basé sur le court-métrage “In A Heartbeat”, sorti en 2016 et toujours disponible sur YouTube (même pas besoin d'être bilingue, aucun dialogue, juste de jolies petites images * - *).
> 
> En gros, c'est une retranscription de ce court-métrage, avec les personnages modifiés pour être Eli et Thrawn. Ce n'est pas entièrement exact, j'ai sauté quelques micro-passages de 10 secondes max, parce qu'ils étaient tellement cute à l'écran mais rendaient mal à l'écrit. Le récit n'en est pas perturbé, et je vous encourage encore vivement à regarder l'original, c'est magnifique !


End file.
